Talk:Imperial Raider Expansion Pack/@comment-35559767-20180702232355/@comment-454133-20180703005505
A huge ship like the Raider fears concentrated firepower. Recover and Reinforce can protect against some damage, but not all. You have some heavy hitters in your list, including the YV-666 (especially with an HLC), Protectorate, Kihraxz, Lancer, and Torpedo Y-Wings. Even those Z-95s can be scary with or without a missile, because they're cheap and you don't mind losing them. Also, his Raider is going to take up over a half or third of his list (depending on your points value), while your C-ROC is much, much cheaper to field. This gives you more points to spend on your escourt. The secret to successful Epic fleets is lots of cheap generics. Pilots and strategies that do really well at 100 points often flop in Epic, and each ship is a potential dead man because there's so many ships that can shoot at it. Don't load 50 points onto a named pilot; with that many ships on the board, concentrated fire will murder him fast. Instead field cheaper, more lightly-equipped ships that are okay to lose. Both you and your dad should be giving your generic pilots a lot of table time when playing Epic, because this is where they shine! The occasional named pilot is fine, but the more their point value, the more tempting a target they become. When you hit your time limit (and I do recommend timing Epic games unless you're fine running really long), you want to be ahead on points. Focus your fire: Do your best to point all your weapons at one target, be it the Raider or one of his other ships, and wipe it off the board. Splitting your fleet up into 5 separate fights is often less effective than pouring all their power into one area for a decisive blow. If you're targeting the raider, try to blast the same section with maximum firepower until it's dead, or else it can overcome lots of the damage with shield regen and hull repair abilities. Exhaust his shields and energy and he won't be able to keep up with your damage. Also, try to not park your ships in the path of your huge ship or your opponent's, unless you're okay with losing them to deal some damage to the hull. ;) Huge ships destroy small and large ships simply by moving onto them. Last of all, huge ships are slow and awkward to maneuver. The raider's arcs don't have full coverage, while your C-ROC's turret hardpoint avoids that problem (though in return, it lacks range). Get your fleet behind him and his rear section may be doomed. Consider lining up a head-to-head ram with your C-ROC so neither ship can get past the other, so you just sit there ramming each other turn after turn while your team lights him up. Or make flying awkward, filled with hard decisions: pincer his ships between your fleet, his huge ship, and asteroids (or your huge ship), so they risk a bad situation in any direction. And avoid the same traps yourself, of course! Also make sure your Dad can read this post too. Gotta give him a fair deal so he can challenge you properly in battle. ^_^ Have fun!